EP3 : A friend in need is a friend indeed
by F.S.N. Stefan
Summary: The story runs after Ep2 of T:TRFC. This is the episode of sadness and happiness. The great sacrifice of Stefan, for all humans.  This is the great battle of McGuire Gunnery Range. The end of Depot 37. Please read and review. And this is a screenplay. Fun
1. Teaser

.

.

.

.

TERMINATOR

THE RESISTANCE FIGHTERS CHRONICLES

.

.

EPISODE THREE

"A friend in need is a friend indeed"

.

Written by  
>Sirapop Nualnimnoi<p>

.

.

.

This fan-produced fiction is a screenplay based on the science fiction drama television series developed for the Fox by Josh Friedman, Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles. This is done in the spirit of fan fiction - to have fun and enrich the total fan experience beyond the limitations of the official story vehicle. This fan-made screenplay is being created available for entertainment purposes of the loyal fans of the show. This story follows the characters of John Connor, Sarah Connor, Cameron, Allison Young and more or all characters from TSCC after the events of the episodes "Twanton" and "New hope coming" (earlier episodes of this fan-made screenplay series)

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TEASER<strong>

WE OPEN ON:

INT. CYBERDYNE SYSTEM LAB – NIGHT

SUPERIMPOSE: "CYBERDYNE SYSTEM, 1997"

This is the ruins of the lab after the Connors and the terminator "T-800, uncle Bob" attacked it. We see a mess hall and many burnt computer equipments. The police has blocked this area. It's no-go area.

CAMERON (V.O.)  
>All stories have a beginning.<p>

We turn around and see, JACK VAN METER (35) who stealthily looks around some equipments. He leans down, grabs a burnt hard disk up, and looks at it.

VAN METER  
>(to himself)<br>Let's go, Van Meter.

Jack runs out from the area like hell. No camera and no one excepting us have seen him here.

INT. VAULT (2027) – DAY

It's dark inside. Light floods in as the door opens wider. Weaver steps inside. Pausing, she looks around the overfilled room. There are boxes upon boxes, from sturdy and locked to cheap cardboard storage box. There is just a small store of weapons, food, medical supplies, clothing, etc. toward the back. Some weapons had to be used in the past by someone(maybe Sarah Connor). And the crates of coltan still are at the same place where they were located.

WEAVER  
>It's safe!<p>

Weaver turns and opens a panel next to the door. Inside is a compartment with several small canisters. She takes one and places it into a receptacle inside the compartment. In a few seconds, the vault's internal LED illumination lights up.

John reaches the door.

JOHN  
>That was kind of funny.<p>

WEAVER  
>What?<p>

JOHN  
>It's safe? (beat) This is your vault?<p>

Weaver just doesn't get humor.

JOHN (cont'd)  
>Never mind. What's that smell?<p>

Weaver doesn't get "malodorous", either.

INT. PASSAGEWAY – DAY

From S0204: Outside of the interrogation room. It's dark. The carrier's walls are grimy and have patches of rust. Through the hatch, a very wet ALLISON YOUNG has just been shoved by an ENDO into a chair at a government-issue table. She briefly sobs in frustration. Cameron walks in silently and stops at the table, her back to us. Allison looks up, her face showing shock.

CAMERON  
>(electronic voice)<br>You shouldn't have run.  
>(transition to normal)<br>You're just making things worse for yourself.

The hatch closes.

CUT TO:

BLACK;

CAMERON (V.O.)  
>All stories have an end.<p>

FADE IN:

INSERT FROM S02EP04 (PASSAGEWAY);

ALLISON YOUNG is sitting on a chair at a government-issue table. Cameron walks in silently and stops at the table, then puts many white plastic bracelets on the table.

SUPERIMPOSE: "A PREVIOUS FUTURE"

Cameron : We found these on some of your friends. Why are you all wearing them? It has something to do with the Connor camp.

Allison : No.

Cameron : It's a pass to get in the camp. You were going to send me there without it. They would have known what I was. You lied to me.

Allison : I'll never help you get to John Connor.

Cameron squeezes Allison's neck. Allison dies and Cameron pulls her bracelet out then wears it.

Cameron : You already did.

Cameron turns back and already leaves before PREVIOUS FUTURE STEFAN (24) enters very hurriedly.

STEFAN  
>(anxious)<br>No! Allison!

Stefan runs to Allison's body immediately then reaches toward the neck and checks the vitals with his fingers. Allison was dead.

Stefan falls to his knees, his eyes never breaking away from her. His face displays sadness. He looks suffering. His tears fall.

He inhales so hard, wipes all tears, keeps sadness inside his mind, and stands up. He gently holds her dead body up then runs out from the same way he arrived.

EXT. SUBURBAN STREET – DAY

SUPERIMPOSE: "AUGUST, 2009"

ANGLE on a standard-issue L.A. suburban street with kids racing tricycles B.G.

LOW ANGLE with the FRAME comprising a single house, toy-littered lawn and mailbox. EXTREME F.G., by the curb, is a CHILD'S PLASTIC TRUCK. There is the sound of a CAR ENGINE approaching, and the front of the beige station wagon appears, stopping at the curb. Its front tire crushes the toy.

PAN ON A MAN (28, wears naval service uniform), HE'S A T-950, preceding him as he steps out of the car, pauses by the mailbox to check the name, and strides toward the house.

A YOUNG BOY, playing in the driveway, watches him pass. The boy's DOG, a small Terrier, growls low and mean, crouching back from him.

INT. HALL – THE HOUSE – DAY

The hall looks very like the hall of Ellison's house.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

BURNETT (O.S.)  
>Please wait. I'm going.<p>

DR. FELICIA BURNETT MD. (29), walks through the hall to the door.  
>As she's opening the door, a T-950 pushes the door so hard. The door panel attacks her fall on the ground.<p>

A T-950 examines her.

T-950  
>Dr. Felicia Burnett.<p>

ON FELICIA, she is confused and still lies on the ground.

A T-950 shows his glock with a silencer, aiming it to her. Now her fate is nearly at the end but...

...A billet stabs through his chest from backward.

FELICIA, had never seen this before. She screams like a lady finds a monster or devil or some kind of demon.

A BILLET is pulled out then a hand that holds an energy pack, stabs toward.

FELICIA screams again.

THAT HAND pulls out backward, lets a T-950 slowly falls on the ground besides Felicia who turns her eyes look at that T-950. We and she suddenly TURNS to the front door, revealing LAMPAGE MOORE  
>who stands facing her. An energy pack is still on one of his hand as a billet is on his another hand.<p>

BURNETT  
>Who are you?<p>

She turns to a T-950 and quickly turns back.

BURNETT (cont'd)  
>What the hell are you?<p>

Lampage tilts his head.

SARAH (O.S.)  
>How are you today, doctor?<p>

Sarah and Ellison enter the house after that.

FELICIA, smiles to Sarah like she meets with her old friend. Lampage reaches one of his hand to her like it's **the hand of god**.

LAMPAGE  
>Come with us if you want to live.<br>We're the resistance fighters.

Felicia turns but still be confused about what's going on with her life.

LAMPAGE (cont'd)  
>Join us. Join the resistance.<br>Fight with machines.

BURNETT  
>What happened? I need the truth.<p>

SARAH  
>The truth. (pause) In the future, the computer<br>system program called Skynet will declare war  
>on the human race. Machines have traveled back<br>in time, taking human form to terminate its  
>threats in the past. You are on its list.<p>

LAMPAGE  
>You have only two choices now. Join us or die?<p>

Felicia can't do anything. She takes Lampage's hand and stands up. She looks shock.

INT. VAULT - DAY

BLACK SCREEN until the tarp is flipped off showing John and Weaver looking down at us. John's face betrays emotions from happy, confused, sad, vexed, etc.

ANGLE

Cameron's body, eyes closed, dressed in her shot-up clothes, is still hooked up to the device that is connected to her body via tubes and wires...but only a half-dozen or fewer in total. Cameron's injuries sustained in S02EP22 are completely healed and her hair is bunched since it's slightly longer and hasn't been moved in 18 years.

JOHN  
>What's this?<p>

WEAVER  
>It provides the materials necessary<br>to maintain her organic covering and  
>to repair herself.<p>

JOHN  
>Repair? She can't. She doesn't have her chip.<p>

WEAVER  
>When your bones break, your body<br>heals them without any conscious  
>intervention.<p>

JOHN  
>Yeah, but endos don't heal like that.<p>

WEAVER  
>She does.<p>

JOHN  
>What?<p>

WEAVER  
>Part of what makes Template of Kill class<br>unique is their ability to self repair,  
>given sufficient time and resources.<p>

John quickly thinks this through. He finally realizes the implications and he can't help stumbling back.

JOHN  
>She-her model evolves into<br>the MPA and the T-900 series.

WEAVER  
>Correct. The T0K's self-healing abilities<br>eventually lead to T-900's powerful self-  
>healing abilities then lead to mimetic<br>poly-alloy. Her kind are the first step.  
>The T-900 is second step. T-950 is third<br>step. The last is liquid metal pseudo-cells.

JOHN  
>Liquid metal what?<p>

WEAVER  
>Liquid metal pseudo-cells. Each cell has<br>different duty. They model up to be humanoid.  
>(beat)<br>That's why I can transform, time travel and  
>a lot more abilities.<p>

JOHN  
>So in each cell of yours has nucleus,<br>organelles, and every part of living cell.

WEAVER  
>Yes. But it's just fake, not real.<br>T-900's living tissue is different  
>from older models but it's still easy<br>to destroy.

JOHN  
>We've to clear her before we move her,<br>and everything in your vault.

INT. VAULT - LATER

John removes the last tube that had been connected to Cameron's torso.

JOHN  
>What now? Are you going to take her<br>out of here?

WEAVER  
>Not until her wounds heal.<br>Not until we finish the mission.

JOHN  
>What time is it now?<p>

WEAVER  
>4:26 PM.<p>

JOHN  
>Okay. We're going to get just our<br>EMP grenades out for the battle.

From down the hall:

ALLISON/STEFAN (O.S.)  
>John?<p>

After a momentary flash of panic on his face, John rushes out from the vault.

INT. OUTSIDE THE VAULT – DAY

John meets up with Allison and Stefan who have only been able to make it a third of the way toward the vault.

STEFAN  
>John. You got the grenades?<p>

JOHN  
>Yes. Let's go.<p>

John nods and takes a quick glance at the open vault before starting down the hall. He pauses when Allison and Stefan don't follow.

JOHN  
>Do you have any places else to go?<p>

STEFAN  
>No secret between us.<p>

JOHN  
>I'll tell you after we finish our mission tonight.<p>

ALLISON  
>Why not now?<p>

Weaver steps out from the vault.

WEAVER  
>I'll work on it.<p>

STEFAN  
>Okay!<br>(to Alise)  
>Let's go, Alise.<p>

Allison nods. Stefan smiles to John one last time before he and Allison exits.


	2. Act 1

**ACT ONE**

**(Time to relax in Palmdale)**

BLACK;

SUPERIMPOSE(Tahoma, 25, center): "Before the battle..."

EXT. LAKE PALMDALE – DAY

Two vehicles, Chevy Volts with jury-rigged bio-fuel engines, have stopped on a mountainside overlooking Lake Palmdale.

Derek, Martin, Weaver, Alvin, Kyle and another resistance fighter, SERGEANT JASON GROSS (20-ish, 5'9", brown hair) look over maps.

Allison goes from them over to John, Cameron/John Henry, and Stefan who are off to the side looking at the view. Palmdale and surrounding territory look like a war is actively being fought here. Some buildings have fallen, some are damaged, some still stand. The area looks dry, beaten, and burnt.

JOHN  
>So this is Palmdale.<p>

ALLISON  
>Yeah. My house used to be over there.<p>

Allison points to the NE.

JOHN  
>Why wasn't this place destroyed on<br>judgement day?

STEFAN  
>Skynet planned to use it.<p>

JOHN  
>Why?<p>

ALLISON  
>The factory for creating T-700 prototype.<p>

JOHN  
>You all blocked it?<p>

ALLISON  
>(NODs)<br>I and Stefan came here, gathered Palmdale fighters  
>, and destroyed it before that prototype would be<br>built on July 22, 2025.

JOHN  
>T-700 prototype? How was it<br>different from the older?

STEFAN  
>Our spy told us that the T-700 would have coltan<br>endoskeleton and rubber skin like T-600.  
>However, we already destroyed and deleted<br>all its data.

JOHN  
>Where's your spy now?<p>

STEFAN  
>Killed by a T-700.<p>

Allison and Stefan continue looking at the view. A Chevy Camaro arrives and stops behind them. A tall negro jumps out, SERGEANT NELSON DEKKER (18). They turn to face him.

DEKKER  
>Our way are clear, sir.<p>

STEFAN  
>Thank you, Sergeant.<p>

ALLISON  
>We're going to set up our small camp here.<br>We need to live here tonight.

STEFAN  
>Yes. You're right.<p>

Allison and Stefan walk away together. The others join John and Cameron/John Henry.

BEDELL  
>What happened?<p>

JOHN  
>He needs us to set up a camp here.<p>

EXT. ALLISON'S HOUSE – DAY

This house is in a mess. It's like the house that Allison pointed from the far sight at the mountainside.

Allison and Stefan arrive here. Allison looks delighted/happy. Stefan turns to her and gives her a smile.

STEFAN  
>Happy birthday, Allison.<p>

Allison's tears come out from her eyes. She turns to him and...

ALLISON  
>(smiles)<br>I don't think you...

STEFAN  
>(wipes her tears by his left hand)<br>I always remember everything about you.  
>(beat) Get in. We'll stay here for an hour.<p>

ALLISON  
>An hour. Okay.<p>

INT. HALL - ALLISON'S HOUSE – DAY

A small hall, contains one rug in front of the front door, three doors to other rooms, and one ladder at the center of the hall. It looks clean.

ANGLE ON THE FRONT DOOR as Allison and Stefan enter. Allison turns around and looks surprised.

ALLISON  
>You repaired my house? When?<p>

STEFAN  
>Before I went to see you at Zeira.<br>Maybe about a week ago. I and another  
>friend worked on this.<p>

ALLISON  
>Who's your friend?<p>

STEFAN  
>Major Preecha Singhmak.<p>

ALLISON  
>Pond. Where's he now?<p>

STEFAN  
>Disappeared. I don't know where he is now.<p>

Allison flash a smile as one of her hands grabs his head, slowly pulling him into her soft kiss.

ALLISON  
>Where's my room?<p>

STEFAN  
>Come with me.<p>

INT. BEDROOM – ALLISON'S HOUSE - DAY

Allison's new bedroom is mostly dark as Stefan brands Allison with kisses as they collide with the edge of the bed.

Allison smiles when she notices that their joined shadows are casting about on the walls of the room.

The harsh lighting from the unclosed curtains highlight their movements making their bodies appear in caricature: their bodies stretch and entwine together sensuously in the veiled light.

Slowly as they sink onto the bed, he leans down to kiss her and she can see his eyes.

Allison steadfastly removes his shirt.

Stefan closes his fingers into her hair and she slips her arms around his neck, allowing the heat from his body to warm hers. He wraps his arm around her waist, lifts her up hard against him. The heft of his erection pressing insistently into her belly as he deepens the kiss. Their tongues dance and explore with enthusiasm.

Stefan cleverly removes her clothes, leaving her naked and panting, wanting more and more. Without missing a beat, he removes his pants and then they are naked together and she gasps.

STEFAN  
>(whispering)<br>You like this?

Allison's breath quickens. She slowly runs her fingers through his short steel and black hair as his firm hands run down from the small of her back cupping her ass and suggestively pulling her body closer to his, grinding his erection forcefully into the juncture between her legs.

Stefan slowly pushes Allison down on the bed before he gets on top of her.

ALLISON  
>(moaning)<br>Please do it right now.  
>It'll be a great gift for me.<p>

Stefan kisses on her neck together with one of his hands slides up to her left breast, squeezing it so erotically.

Stefan slides his kiss through her neck up to her lips as she lets out a soft moan. They start their kiss, their head tilting and twisting as their lips slide and suck at each other.

Stefan collects all strength then slides inside her so hard. She automatically breaks their kiss and cries out. He stops staying inside of her though looking at her with weary eyes.

She smiles at him showing it's leaned his head into the crook of her neck, his breathing becomes heavy as he slides himself in and out of her.

He starts fucking her harder and as hard as he can. His face moves up to hers, his tongue caressing her lips and the inside of her mouth. She closes her eyes, tightly grabbing and scratching at his back.

They both start screaming out painfully as he penetrates her involuntarily. He rolls a blanket cover them. The blanket entwines them. They have sex in the same style for a minute.

Stefan penetrates her one last time as they both scream out so loud, displaying their painful climax of their sexual intercourse.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. LAKE PALMDALE – SUNSET

The same spot that we've read in earlier path of this act, but three tents has finally set up nearby the cars.

Reese brothers get in one of those tents. It's Reese tent.

John and Cameron/John Henry just completes the last tent nearby the Chevy Camaro as in b.g., Bedell are playing chess with Alvin, and Zykes and Jason are watching their game.

Weaver and Nevlin keep watch at the view.

Stefan and Allison get back. They walk in together with their hands holding each other. They walk to John and Cameron/John Henry.

ALLISON  
>Where's Dekker?<p>

JOHN  
>I don't know. (beat) Why?<p>

STEFAN  
>Tonight is a dangerous night.<br>I feel something's wrong.  
>I can't feel Dekker now.<p>

EXT. WOODS – SUNSET

Nelson walk in the mountain's tree line, staying out of easy view of the foothills. He turns to a tree 20 centimeters away in front of us. Another guy wears like him, walks from the way through us to him and stands backward him while he's urinating.

Nelson finishes his activity and turns to face that guy. His face shows shock.

The guy grabs him at the neck, crushes it and lets him die.

The guy turns to us. What the hell?

He looks like Nelson, he's TERMINATOR NELSON DEKKER. He flashes his RED-GLOW EYES.

EXT. TENTS – NIGHT

Reese brothers, Bedell, Jason, and Alvin are in their tents. There is a new watch-fire. Allison and Nevlin keep watch.

Allison looks anxious. She walks around and around their tents. Nevlin looks at her and tilts his head.

NEVLIN  
>What's happening with you, Mrs. Pichitchai?<p>

Allison still walks around and around.

ALLISON  
>(worries)<br>When will they come back?

NEVLIN  
>I don't know. (beat) What's happening with you?<br>Your heart rate is up. You pant but you aren't  
>tired. Your breath is so fast and hard.<p>

ALLISON  
>(worries, still walks)<br>It's just worry.

NEVLIN  
>Worry. What are you worrying about?<br>The war? Or what?

Allison stops and turns to him. She smiles and he smiles back.

ALLISON  
>It's not about the war. It's about my<br>husband. I'm worrying about him.

NEVLIN  
>I don't understand. Colonel has mind power as<br>his best weapon. Einstein had ever said that  
>mind is the most powerful weapon. Why are you<br>worrying about him?

Nevlin is like a kid. All robots are like kids. Allison stops her anger after she's paused for a while.

ALLISON  
>When female humans are away from their husbands,<br>know that their husbands are being in dangerous,  
>and they can't help, they always be worry about<br>their husbands. Do you understand?

Nevlin shakes his head. It's really hard for a robot to understand that.

NEVLIN  
>It's some kind of flannel.<p>

Allison looks at him with some dissatisfaction.

NEVLIN (cont'd)  
>Was that bad to say?<p>

Allison nods and ignores her dissatisfaction. Nevlin looks like he feels bad about what he said.

NEVLIN (cont'd)  
>I'm sorry.<p>

ALLISON  
>(smiles)<br>Never mind. One who don't know is  
>not guilty one. Stefan taught me.<p>

NEVLIN  
>(re Allison's smile)<br>Thank you for explaining.

Allison sighs.

EXT. THE SHIP – NIGHT

This is the same ship that we saw in S02EP04. The ship is destroyed by A LARGE EXPLOSION.

CAMERA TURNS LEFT AND ZOOMS IN A cliff, Stefan (many cuts and bruises around his clothes and his body) stands look at the ship so proudly. Beside him is DEAD ALLISON that has lay on the ground. Stefan turns to the dead and then talks to it with sadly tone of his voice.

STEFAN  
>Let's go, Allison. I have a gift for you.<p>

Stefan looks at the dead. He can't keep his tears anymore.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
>(crying)<br>This is my gift, Allison.

Stefan picks a small box, cracks open it. WE SEE THE WEDDING RINGS INSIDE IT. Oh! Stefan is so pitiful.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
>(crying)<br>Is this surprise?

Stefan closes the box and grasps it securely as his all wrath grows up. He squeezes it hard until it breaks in his hand. His body trembles angrily. (FLASH INSERT THE SCENE WHEN CAMERON CRASHED ALLISON'S LARYNX IN S02EP04 'ALLISON FROM PALMDALE') His mind is unstable. All light objects: stones, rocks, leaves, garbage; slowly soar up in the air.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
>(angrily)<br>To hell with that! John Connor.  
>I won't forgive him, Allison.<br>He sent you to die, threw my heart  
>into a bonfire. (sighs) Let's go.<p>

Stefan stops his anger as those objects return to their old locations. He holds Allison's dead body up on his right shoulder and leaves this area.

BACK TO THE SHIP as everything is burnt and completely destroyed. It slowly capsizes into the ocean.

BACK TO PRESENT

EXT. WOODS – NIGHT

Stefan and Cameron/John Henry walk through the woods as John and Catherine Weaver follow them. Stefan has a flashlight in his hand, flashing the way forward him.

STEFAN  
>That is like I was a crack brained<br>man in the previous future.

CAMERON  
>No. You were despiteful.<p>

They walk to the location where Nelson had urinated. Stefan sees Nelson's dead body.

STEFAN  
>John, Cath, we find him.<p>

John and Cath quickly run to them as Stefan gently kneels on the ground by one knee, examining the body.

STEFAN  
>Cameron, you see anything around here?<p>

Cameron/John Henry turns around.

CAMERON/JOHN HENRY'S H.U.D.

Turn around and scan everything around them. There're just many trees, no animals and no movement.

BACK TO SCENE

Cameron/John Henry shakes his head.

CAMERON  
>Nothing.<p>

Stefan just recalls something now.

STEFAN  
>Allison and Bedell.<p>

Stefan starts running out as...

STEFAN (cont'd)  
>Follow me.<p>

...they all turn and follow him out of here.

EXT. TENTS – NIGHT

Allison and Nevlin both giggle as they sit on the floor together.

NEVLIN  
>Thank you for teaching me.<p>

ALLISON  
>You're welcome.<p>

Nevlin feels something out there. He turns around and turns back to Allison.

NEVLIN  
>(whispering)<br>Mrs. Pichitchai, please get in your tent.

ALLISON  
>(whispering)<br>What's going on?

NEVLIN  
>(whispering)<br>I feel a large two-legged animal is coming here.

ALLISON  
>(whispering)<br>Human?

Nevlin slowly shakes his head for the answer. Allison nods.

SLOW MO:

As Allison stands up, a bullet from the south runs to her at the abdomen. She falls down painfully.

Nevlin immediately responses with a BLUE-GLOW-EYES FLASH. Before other bullets run to Allison, Nevlin quickly protects her by himself. Jason, Alvin, Derek, Kyle and Bedell exit from their tents with their pistols. We don't know why they don't use their plasma rifles for this. The fight starts. FIRE FIRE FIRE

CAMERA TURNS AND SEES T-NELSON DEKKER who comes with his pistols on his hands, aiming and firing with them.

BACK TO NORMAL;

NEVLIN, stands up and runs to him at a non-human speed and barges Nelson bounce off and falling onto the ground.

ON NELSON, he flashes his ELECTRIC eyes as red. Stand up and slamming with Nevlin. In b.g., everyone stops firing and runs to Allison then helps her up.

Nevlin punches on his left cheek then kicks him out. Nelson doesn't fall on the ground.

AT that time, two knives of sword-shape mimetic poly-alloy stab Nelson at the shoulders from backward. Nevlin suddenly stops Nelson's movement.

Stefan, John and Cameron/John Henry run to Nelson.

Stefan pulls his knife up and sends it to John who rushes to Nelson's head and cuts open a flap. Nelson tries to free himself but he can't. John opens the port cover.

He pulls the chip. Nelson's eyes flash electric red one last time before he becomes deactivated. They all release him fall down.

John tosses a knife back to Stefan.

Stefan keeps a knife back. ALLISON SCREAMS PAINFULLY FROM OFF-CAMERA. Stefan immediately and quickly turns and runs to her.

Allison now bleeds at her abdomen.

STEFAN  
>Please stay away from me and her.<p>

DEREK  
>But she's bleeding out. We've to...<p>

STEFAN  
>I know that by now, Reese.<p>

Bedell pulls Derek and Kyle backward him. Get away from both Stefan and Allison. Stefan kneels down nearby her right hand.

ALLISON  
>(screaming)<br>Arghhh! It's so much pain, Stefan.

STEFAN  
>(whispering)<br>Trust me. I'm pulling a bullet out. It will be  
>more pain. Pinch me if you feel pain.<p>

Stefan stares hard at her abdomen, his right hand holding her left hand. Her right hand is on his left knee now.

She screams out painfully and her fingers pinch on his knee so hard. Another hand squeezes his right hand so firmly. She CRIES OUT OF PAIN as the bullet slowly gets out from her wound at the abdomen.

ALLLISON  
>(screaming)<br>Oh! God!

Allison screams out one last time as the bullet is completely removed from her abdomen. She then pants fast. She suddenly looks down at his knee as she quickly releases her hands.

ALLISON  
>Stefan, did you feel pain?<p>

STEFAN  
>(smiles) No. (beat)<br>I'm sorry for coming back tardily.

ALLISON  
>(shakes her head)<br>No. It's me who should apologize.  
>I pinched you. I hurt you. I know<br>I shouldn't do it that way.

INT. ALLISON'S TENT – LATER

Stefan finishes bandage Allison at her abdomen. Yes, she isn't wearing any upper-body clothes now.

STEFAN  
>Is it okay? You feel better?<p>

ALLISON  
>(NODs)<br>Yes, it's okay. It's so shoddy for me.

STEFAN  
>You shouldn't fight. I'm sorry.<br>I know you need to go with me.

ALLISON  
>Please, Stefan. I'm a soldier.<p>

Stefan kisses on her forehead.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
>Please!<p>

STEFAN  
>You've to get some sleep.<br>We'll talk tomorrow morning.

Stefan turns back and grabs a black tank-top up. He helps her put it on her then kisses on her forehead again.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
>Sleep. We'll talk tomorrow.<p>

ALLISON  
>I should thank to Nevlin. He saved my life.<p>

STEFAN  
>I'll thank him. You should sleep now. Okay?<p>

Allison nods and lies on her mattress. Stefan gropes her hair so softly, lullaby her to fall asleep. She looks like a sexy angel when she falls asleep. It's like Cameron when she sleeps/becomes deactivated on the car in S02EP01.

EXT. TENTS – NIGHT

Nevlin stands and keeps look at Allison's tent. Stefan gets out and looks up to see him.

STEFAN  
>Thank you for saving her. She needs to thank you<br>by herself but she's to get some sleep. I thank  
>you for that. Thank you very much.<p>

NEVLIN  
>Please don't mention it.<br>It's what I am programmed for.

STEFAN  
>How about your skin?<p>

Nevlin glances around his body then looks up to Stefan again.

NEVLIN  
>It'll be better soon.<p>

Stefan friendly smiles to Nevlin.

NEVLIN (cont'd)  
>You should get some sleep.<p>

STEFAN  
>Where are John, Cath and John Henry?<p>

NEVLIN  
>They're working for Nelson.<br>(beat)  
>You should get some sleep.<br>I'll keep watch.

STEFAN  
>What time is it now?<p>

NEVLIN  
>8.20 PM.<p>

Stefan smiles to him again and gets in Allison's tent again.

EXT. MCGUIRE GUNNERY RANGE – MIDNIGHT

ENDOS struggle to remove a large device, about 10 meters by 20 meters by 4 meters high, from what looks like a converted hanger.

Four AERIAL TRANSPORT HKs, bigger than "Hawks", all tethered to a device even larger than the one the Endos are struggling with, slowly position and lower their cargo.

Looking down on this scene, quite a distance away, is an Endo that looks "wrong". There are no hard joints. Things are a little too smooth.

The Endo turns and walks away, slowly melting from the feet up onto the ground. The melt forms into the sizable WEAVER-SNAKE and slithers away very quickly.

**END OF ACT ONE**


	3. Act 2

**ACT TWO**

**(Revenge of older Stefan)**

INT. ALLISON'S TENT – NIGHT

Allison and Stefan sleep, she is in his warm embrace. She opens her eyes look to his arms and then turns to look at his peaceful face. She smiles, gently puts his arms out, and lets him lie next to her.

ALLISON  
>(whispering)<br>I love you. You're all I've got now.

Allison leans and places a gentle kiss on his forehead. She stands up.

As Allison is getting out, she's pulled by Stefan who already wakes up. She suddenly turns and smiles at him.

ALLISON  
>Hey! How was your dream?<br>Mine was good. What about yours?

Stefan sits up and smiles.

STEFAN  
>It was good.<p>

ALLISON  
>How long have you woken up?<p>

STEFAN  
>After you placed a kiss on my forehead.<br>I felt you. I felt my strange power.

ALLISON  
>Was that good?<p>

STEFAN  
>Last time I felt a kiss on my forehead<br>while I was sleeping, it was when I was  
>just four. My mom kissed me on there.<br>You are the second one who kiss me while  
>I'm sleeping.<p>

ALLISON  
>(smiles)<br>That sounds good.

STEFAN  
>I need it again next time.<p>

ALLISON  
>I will...<p>

Allison gently kiss on his forehead.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
>...I swear.<p>

STEFAN  
>What time is it?<p>

ALLISON  
>I don't know but it's still in the night.<p>

Stefan smiles as his eyes roam down to her abdomen.

STEFAN  
>How is your abdomen?<p>

Allison looks down to her abdomen and quickly looks up to face him. She smiles from ear-to-ear.

ALLISON  
>It's a good wound.<p>

STEFAN  
>Cameron told me about our older selves.<br>I need to hear more stories from her.

ALLISON  
>So I need that too.<p>

STEFAN  
>Let's get out of here. Smell fresh air.<p>

Allison smiles and nods.

EXT. TENTS – NIGHT

Allison and Stefan get out from their tent and walk toward Cameron/John Henry who keeps watch at John's tent that locates nearby a Chevy Camaro. The tent is still light by flashlight, revealing John and someone else are inside the tent and doing something with a laptop.

ALLISON  
>Where's Nevlin?<p>

JOHN HENRY  
>In the tent with John, they are<br>reprogramming the triple eight.

STEFAN  
>We need to talk with Cameron.<p>

Cameron/John Henry smiles to them.

CAMERON  
>I'm here.<p>

STEFAN  
>I need to hear more.<p>

CAMERON  
>Okay.<p>

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT. SERRANO POINT – DAY

With its cooling tower and deserted, battle-scarred, grounds, Serrano seems both peaceful and ominous.

ZOOM OUT, we meet Stefan who stands beside a Chevy Camaro.

STEFAN  
>Let's go.<p>

INT. SERRANO NUCLEAR PLANT - DAY

PREVIOUS FUTURE PERRY (Major General) and Stefan walk through the guts of the facility (per S0202). Another soldier pushes the box looks like the T-1001's box.

PERRY  
>You come back like ghost, Major.<br>Your father is waiting for you.

STEFAN  
>(angrily)<br>I need to talk to Connor before.

Stefan walks precede Perry along a corridor.

INT. JOHN'S ROOM – DAY

ANGLE ON THE DOOR, it's a while before the door bounces off.

Stefan enters with a soldier who pushes the box follow him.

SLO MO:

CAMERON, gets out with a glock, follower is JOHN CONNOR (42, 5 star General).

INTERCUT BETWEEN CAMERON AND STEFAN:

STEFAN doesn't talk anything. He immediately aims his pistol to Cameron then angrily fires at her.

PERRY (O.S.)  
>(shout)<br>Damn it! Stop it, Stefan!

Perry hurriedly enters and kicks the gun off his hand. Perry punches at his face. Stefan falls down nearby him.

CAMERON, starts keeping her gun back.

NORMAL;

STEFAN, stands up, picks another pistol up, and aims it to Cameron again. Perry quickly holds both of his hands, puts his gun down, and locks Stefan by himself.

CAMERON, tilts her head.

PERRY  
>What are you trying to do?<p>

STEFAN  
>Release me now. Release me.<br>(beat)  
>Release me or I'll kill you too.<p>

Perry releases him. Perry looks frightened. Maybe Stefan has never talk to him like this. Stefan's eyes are like a ruthless devil, a bad demon.

He quickly glances Perry as his mind pushes Perry and a soldier backward bounce off and collide with the wall, ripping them to pieces.

Stefan turns back then shoots his mind power on Cameron, pushing her away from John Connor. Then he runs to John who is stunned, and punches John at the face.

STEFAN  
>(angrily, demon look)<br>It's because of you, Connor.  
>I will never forgive you.<p>

Stefan's mind grabs John's neck lift him up like a demon lifts a man up in the air by its specific power. John tries to resist but everyone knows that well, that no one can resist mind power by one's physical strength. John is very strong but he can't do anything with that.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
>(angrily)<br>It's because of you.  
>(some tears flow from his eyes)<br>It's you. You sent her die.

JOHN  
>(congested voice)<br>Please let me down, Stefan. Do you  
>remember that we are friends?<p>

STEFAN  
>(artificially smiles)<br>Friends! Friends! Who is your friend?  
>You are not my friend. You killed my<br>love, burnt my heart. You aren't my  
>friend anymore, John Connor.<p>

JOHN  
>I didn't know that she would die.<p>

BLAM!

A bullet attacks Stefan at the abdomen. He falls and holds his abdomen trying stop the blood loss. That's affective. John falls on the ground and pants.

Cameron walks to Stefan, aims the gun at his head. Stefan looks up and grinds his teeth showing anger and rancor.

STEFAN  
>(shout)<br>Kill me now, metal. I can't fight  
>with you now. So kill me now.<br>(beat)  
>You bitch kill me right now.<p>

JOHN  
>(murmuring)<br>Stop. Cameron. You're killing my friend.

CAMERON  
>But he isn't your friend. He's a threat.<br>He's trying to kill you.

STEFAN  
>Yes. I'm a threat to John Connor. Kill me!<br>Do it! Kill me! Nothing matters anymore!  
>It doesn't matter anymore! Kill me now!<p>

John is back to his feet and looks at Stefan who is hurt from Cameron's shot. The tears come out from his eyes. He starts weeping for everything what he did to Allison.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
>(whispering)<br>I love you, Allison. Please wait for me.  
>I'm going to see you again in the hell<br>or the heaven or some world where I can  
>see you again. Good bye everyone.<p>

Stefan forgets all pain, closes his eyes as the last tear flows, and waits.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
>Cameron, kill me.<p>

PICHITCHAI (O.S.)  
>Stop it!<p>

Everyone turns and SEE PREVIOUS FUTURE PICHITCHAI who has entered John's room. He stands and has helped Perry to his feet. Stefan opens his eyes and sees his father.

PICHITCHAI (cont'd)  
>Stop your madness immediately, Stefan.<br>It's not their faults. Allison is dead.  
>You can't get her back.<p>

Stefan stands up and tries to stop all his madness and craziness.

He's weakening down from the blood loss.

STEFAN  
>(murmuring)<br>You're right, dad.

Stefan falls on the ground like a leaf falls from a tree. Lose consciousness. No one helps him.

BACK TO PRESENT

EXT. TENTS – SUNRISE

Allison and Stefan face Cameron/John Henry.

STEFAN  
>That sounds like my older self was a<br>selfish and illogical guy.

ALLISON  
>I like your older self as much as you.<br>He has real love with my older self.

CAMERON  
>Previous future Stefan was a pitiful man.<p>

STEFAN  
>My older self nearly killed John Connor because<br>he couldn't control his anger. That's not pitiful.

CAMERON  
>There are a lot more. I'll tell you later.<p>

INT. STEFAN'S ROOM – DAY

This Stefan's room is like Stefan's room in the present future. This is the scene of the previous future.

We TURN TO THE BED and see Stefan, sitting and looking at Allison's dead body that is on left side of the bed. The dead looks worse but not much. The cool box has kept her across a few days. Stefan is crying. In his right hand, is the ring box. He falls face down and cries on her dead body, alone and pitiful.

STEFAN  
>(crying)<br>If I had gone there with you, if I had  
>stayed with you all the time, you wouldn't<br>have died like this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

He leans up and kisses on the dead at the forehead. It's nauseousness but he's done that yet. Everyone knows that the dead is cacky and full of bacterias. If you were him, you wouldn't do that, would you?

STEFAN  
>It's all my fault. It's not Connor's.<br>(pause) But he was a path of your dead.  
>I can't work with him anymore. I can't.<p>

ANGLE ON THE DOOR as it half-opens, revealing Cameron is out there. She already intercepts him. She looks confused.

BACK TO STEFAN:

Stefan cracks open the box and puts it down nearby between him and the dead. He turns his tearful face to the half-open door looking to Cameron. He pauses for a minute, fighting with his demon path. His good path always wins.

STEFAN  
>Please come in, Ms. Phillips.<p>

Cameron full-opens a door and enters.

STEFAN  
>What are you doing?<p>

CAMERON  
>Watching you.<p>

STEFAN  
>Why are you here? You owe me your life.<br>I should kill you but I didn't. Why are  
>you in my room now?<p>

CAMERON  
>John said that I should come here to<br>apologize you. (beat)I'm sorry for your loss.

STEFAN  
>You should keep your apology for Allison.<br>You killed her. You burnt my future life.  
>You destroyed everything.<p>

CAMERON  
>I'm sorry. She is already dead.<br>I can't bring her back. I'm sorry.

STEFAN  
>(sighs)<br>Okay. I'm leaving. My dad too.

CAMERON  
>Please don't. John can't fight Skynet<br>without you, without his best friend.

STEFAN  
>Connor have never had any friends.<br>Kyle Reese, Derek Reese, they are  
>his friends too. Where are they now?<br>(beat)No one knows where they are.

CAMERON  
>I can help you for that. The ring.<br>The ceremony.

STEFAN  
>Yes, you can. You can say what she would say<br>if she were still alive. It's just as that.

CAMERON  
>(NODs)<br>Let's get it's done.

Stefan turns back to the dead. Cameron is out of our camera now. His left hand takes the smaller ring from the box. With his right hand, he takes the dead's left hand and gently puts the ring just above its finger. He's ready to put it at its finger. He looks at its peaceful face. It's like Allison is just sleeping there.

STEFAN  
>Allison, do you take me, Stefan<br>to be your husband?

CAMERON (O.C.)  
>(as Allison Young)<br>I do.

Stefan gently puts the ring at the dead's finger and uses his power control the dead's hand take another ring. The dead then is controlled by Stefan's power to take Stefan's left hand with its right hand, puts the ring just above the finger.

CAMERON (O.C.)  
>(as Allison Young)<br>Stefan, do you take me, Allison  
>Young to be your wife?<p>

STEFAN  
>(smiles, lets out some tears)<br>I do.

And Allison's dead body is controlled to gently puts the ring at the finger. ZOOM OUT AND WE SEE CAMERON LOOKING AT HIM.

CAMERON  
>Now you can kiss your wife, Stefan.<p>

Stefan leans down, takes the dead's hand in cross finger, kisses on it and then kisses the dead at its cupid's bow lips. This is more nauseous. I'm sure that not everyone can do this.

Stefan sits up.

STEFAN  
>Good bye, Allison. I love you.<br>I love you more than my life.

Stefan wipes all his tears then turns to Cameron and gives her a friendly smile.

STEFAN  
>Thank you for your time.<p>

CAMERON  
>Never mind. John sent me for that.<p>

STEFAN  
>There's one thing I need you to do<br>for me. The last one. Can you do  
>that for me?<p>

CAMERON  
>I will if I can. I swear.<p>

STEFAN  
>That's good. I'm sure you can.<br>This is why you was created.

Cameron tilts her head, "I don't know what you mean".

STEFAN (cont'd)  
>I was John's friend. I cut him off<br>but I still can't kill him and still  
>can't live anymore with him. In Tripitaka,<br>suicide will gives man sinfulness.  
>So I can't kill my self but you can.<p>

CAMERON  
>But I can't kill if it's not for my<br>mission, for my John.

STEFAN  
>You can. You don't have a soul.<br>Merit and demerit won't affect  
>you because you have no soul.<br>(beat) It's for John too.

CAMERON  
>How is it for John?<p>

STEFAN  
>You kill me. You kill a threat.<p>

Cameron considers that. Stefan closes his eyes as his mind power sends a plasma rifle to her.

CUT TO BLACK SCREEN;

STEFAN (V.O.)  
>Kill me right now.<p>

CAMERON (V.O.)  
>Okay. I'm sorry for everything. Good bye,<br>Warapop Pichitchai. You are terminated.

It's just a while before...

...SOUND of a PLASMA RIFLE SHOT.

BACK TO PRESENT

EXT. ACTON PEAK – NIGHT

On one of the tallest peaks north of Acton, John looks out to the NNW with binoculars. Weaver, Bedell, Nevlin, Nelson and Stefan stand around him.

BEDELL  
>Do you see it?<p>

BINOCULAR VIEW

The handheld binoculars are a little shaky at this magnification, but they settle on the base that Weaver saw in the earlier scene. Lights are on as both HUMANS and ENDOS work on the sizable equipment.

JOHN (O.S.)  
>That doesn't look like Depot 37.<p>

BACK TO SCENE

WEAVER  
>It isn't. That's slightly farther back.<p>

JOHN  
>Then what's this?<p>

WEAVER  
>A new manufacturing plant. It will,<br>apparently, replace Depot 37.

Stefan looks through the binoculars.

BINOCULAR VIEW

The machine is too freakin' big for the building to hold it all.

BACK TO SCENE

STEFAN  
>It's huge.<p>

JOHN  
>We're going to destroy this place.<p>

John retrieves the binoculars from Allison and puts them to

his eyes.

BINOCULAR VIEW

It's freakin' big.

JOHN (O.S.)  
>Damn.<p>

BACK TO SCENE

They stand on the mountain peak, looking out to their future. It seems like when 300 Spartans battled with many million Persians. Few resistance fighters fight with too many machines. Why did Perry give them just a few soldiers? We'll know soon.

JOHN  
>I don't know why Perry gave us just a few<br>warriors to break this factory down.

STEFAN  
>No. He knew that we would go to Palmdale first.<br>We have to wait for the air forces.

ALLISON  
>We've to get back our tents now.<p>

John nods then they all turn to leave.

INT. STEFAN'S ROOM – DAY

STEFAN'S POV

It's BLACK because he closes his eyes. SOUND OF A PLASMAFIRE. He's not killed. He slowly opens his eyes.

TO THE SCENE:

Cameron aims the gun to the left side. Stefan turns and SEES an T-888 endo with LSA machine gun on its hands, falls down lifelessly. On its head, was damaged by a plasma fire.

BACK TO THEM;

CAMERON  
>I can't kill you, Stefan.<p>

Stefan can't smile. He looks a little angry. Cameron walks to an endo and takes it out.

EXT. TENTS – MORNING

John and his friends come back and meet with AN AIRMAN (18, blond hair, 5'9") who stands between Derek and Kyle.

STEFAN  
>What's your business, Linus? I can't<br>read you much. Please explain.

LINUS  
>I am Airman Linus Candy. I've come here<br>for Major General Edword's message.

Linus hands Stefan a paper who quickly turns to look at it.

STEFAN  
>(reading)<br>Palmdale aeropuerto. Midi. Allein with  
>esposa. Jak Edword to Colonel Pichitchai.<p>

ALLISON  
>What does it mean, sweetie?<p>

STEFAN  
>Palmdale air force plant 42. At noon.<br>Come with just your wife. From Edword  
>to Colonel Pichitchai.<p>

ALLISON  
>It means in opposite way.<p>

STEFAN  
>Yes. He needs us at his HQ.<br>1.20 PM. From Edword to Stefan.

Stefan looks up at an airman.

STEFAN  
>Give us half an hour.<p>

Linus nods and stands. They all start to pack their appliances and their tents.

FADE OUT.


	4. Act 3

**ACT ****THREE**

**(The Battle of McGuire Gunnery Range)**

BLACK;

SUPERIMPOSE(Tahoma, 25, center): "Battle"

FADE IN:

INT. BUNKER – DAY

THE DOOR opens. Front and center is Linus and behind him are Stefan, Allison, Jason, Derek, Bedell, Kyle, Alvin, Nevlin, Nelson, Weaver, Cameron/John Henry and John.

Linus, Stefan, Bedell, and Allison don't wait for an invitation, they just walk in. The rest follow.

INSIDE, the dogs immediately bark at those cyborgs.

SOLDIER  
>(shout)<br>Metals!

The soldiers suddenly aim their guns to them. The dogs become mad. Stefan immediately steps in the way of those guns.

STEFAN  
>Relax. These are our alliances.<br>They don't serve Skynet.

All soldiers relax and lower their guns down. The one that shouted at a moment ago, suddenly turns to Weaver.

SOLDIER  
>We're sorry, lady.<p>

Weaver smiles so humanly and friendly to them as those soldiers stop their dogs.

WEAVER  
>(re the soldier)<br>Never mind.

Linus turns to those soldiers.

LINUS  
>They are here to meet with Major General<br>Edword. Where's he now?

SOLDIER  
>He's waiting in the Bunker C&amp;C.<p>

LINUS  
>Thank you.<p>

Linus turns to Stefan's squad and gives a follow-me nod to them.

Linus leads Stefan's squad deeper into the bunker. We follow them as all soldiers looks them and shake their heads.

They enter...

INT. BUNKER C&C – CONTINUOUS

C&C is mostly just tactical maps and a few communications stations. Random OPERATORS man the stations.

MAJOR GENERAL SANCTUM EDWORD, stands away from the door around 10 meters. Edword turns to face them and then gives Linus a you-can-go-if-you-have-another-thing-to-do stare.

LINUS, nods and exits.

Edword steps closer them but he still keeps himself three meters away from them. He gives them an I-am-honorable-to-welcome-all-of-you-here smile.

STEFAN  
>Your forces seem to be ready.<br>We will attack the factory tonight.

EDWORD  
>You know. Oh! I remember.<br>You are a psychic.

STEFAN  
>Not like my father.<p>

EDWORD  
>So what's the plan?<p>

STEFAN  
>John!<p>

John steps toward Edword.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
>He'll explain our plan to you.<p>

EDWORD  
>Why he?<p>

STEFAN  
>He's the one who reprogrammed Nevlin<br>and Nelson. So he knows the factory  
>better than everyone.<p>

JOHN  
>Major general...honestly. If we can<br>break this factory down, we'll fight  
>with Skynet more easily. We destroy<br>this factory mean we destroy many  
>machines by one time strike and we can<br>decrease machines in Skynet's forces.

Edword considers that.

JOHN (cont'd)  
>We need just your forces lead them away.<br>Stefan's team will infiltrate the factory.  
>There are about one hundred energy packs<br>inside the factory.

EDWORD  
>Energy packs?<p>

JOHN  
>Yes. The heart of T-900 model. One energy<br>pack contains a pair of hydrogen fuel cells.  
>If a cell becomes unstable, it'll explode.<br>We can destroy this factory by these things.

EDWORD  
>It's okay.<br>(to Stefan)  
>I'll let Chief Warrant Officer William<br>Sunder lead all my troopers with you.  
>They can become your good strike forces.<p>

STEFAN  
>Thank you so much.<p>

Edword turns to another door backward.

EDWORD  
>(shout)<br>William!

A door opens as a silhouetted man slowly steps out- Oh my god! He's a T-1000, isn't he? He looks like a T-1000 that came back to the year 1997 and tried to kill 13-years-old John. However this guy is a human, not a machine. CHIEF WARRANT OFFICER WILLIAM SUNDER (29)...

JOHN is stunned now.

STEFAN  
>William, nice to meet you. I'm Colonel<br>Warapop Pichitchai. You can call me Stefan.

WILLIAM  
>Nice to meet you, Colonel.<p>

Stefan and William shake hands.

ON WILLIAM HAND, there is a Skynet work camp tattoo.

JOHN, suddenly relaxes. No one has noticed him.

EDWORD  
>William, I need...(as William turns to him)<br>...you to lead my troopers fight with metal  
>in McGuire Gunnery Range.<p>

WILLIAM  
>I lead your forces?<p>

EDWORD  
>Yes.<p>

William nods and gives his master an I-can-do-that smile. Edword then turns to Allison. William gets back into his room.

EDWORD  
>Alise, your friend is waiting for<br>you in Bunker Black-ops. I think  
>you wanna meet him.<p>

STEFAN  
>Friend? Is that one Lim Chin?<p>

Edword nods and smiles.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
>Alise, let's go.<p>

Both Allison and Stefan walk off gladly.

INT. BUNKER BLACK-OPS – AFTERNOON

This sparse one-time conference room is now home to the few working computers still used by humans.

Allison and Stefan walk in and are immediately greeted with two plasma rifles pointed at their head. The dogs on either side of the door are perfectly calm.

SOLDIER #1 (17) lowers his weapon immediately. SOLDIER #2 (16) stays trained on Stefan's head.

Stefan gives an if-you-don't-stand-down-I'll-kill-you stare to Soldier #2, who starts to waver.

From one of the computer stations:

CHIN (O.S.)  
>Allison Young. Colonel Pichitchai.<p>

Everyone faces Allison. Soldier #2 contritely lowers her weapon.

ALLISON  
>Hey, Chin.<p>

LIM CHIN (21, Chinese, 5'7"), one-armed and engagingly-smiled, comes up to greet Allison and Stefan and they exchange a big warm hug.

CHIN  
>It's been much too long.<p>

Chin, Stefan and Allison walk to Chin's toy-festooned station.

ALLISON  
>We married. I'm sorry for not<br>invite you to our ceremony.  
>It's just secret marriage.<p>

CHIN  
>Never mind. It's me who should apologize.<br>I don't have any gift for both of you.

Allison and Stefan give Chin a peck on the cheek as they trio sit at his computer.

CHIN  
>I want to show you something. It's just a code<br>of my new OS. I'm going to compile it if it's ready.

STEFAN  
>So what's your new OS?<p>

CHIN  
>Keep look, friends.<p>

Chin taps some keys. Allison reacts to what she sees on the monitor that we can't see. It's a mix of being impressed as well as sympathetic. Stefan just shrugs.

STEFAN  
>The code looks strong and safe.<br>It's okay. This OS has a name?

CHIN  
>Yes. StejoOS 2. The first version<br>was lack for multi-core processors.  
>I completely fix it now. StejoOS can<br>access into both Intel and AMD  
>architectural CPUs.<p>

STEFAN  
>Stejo? Seem familiar.<p>

CHIN  
>Yes. It's from my idol.<p>

ALLISON  
>Steve Job. Apple. Died in 2011.<br>Design is not just what it looks like  
>but it's how it use. (smiles)<br>We talked a lot about him.  
>The one who changed the world by<br>many ideas and designs.

Chin hits a couple of keys then they all walk off the computer.

STEFAN  
>StejoOS 2 is not based on any<br>operating systems in the world.  
>It's perfect. So we can help<br>reprogram the endos.

CHIN  
>Reprogram?<p>

STEFAN  
>Chin. We got a new friend.<br>He can reprogram the endos.

CHIN  
>He's like me, like us, isn't he?<br>Can you read his mind?

STEFAN  
>No. He's like you and Alise.<p>

They all pause for the next words.

CHIN  
>Hmmm! This friend has a name?<p>

ALLISON  
>Yes. John Connor.<p>

AT THE DOOR as John enters the bunker. Soldier #1 and #2 suddenly aim their guns to him.

ALLISON, turns to them.

ALLISON  
>Stop it. That's our friend.<p>

SOLDIER #1 AND #2 slowly lowers their guns. John immediately steps toward Stefan and Allison.

JOHN  
>Hey! You are here.<p>

ALLISON  
>John. This is our friend, Lim Chin.<br>He's a foster kid to Major General Edword.  
>(to Chin)<br>Chin, this is John Connor.

John and Chin shake hands.

JOHN  
>Nice to meet you, Chin.<p>

CHIN  
>They told me a lot about you.<p>

John releases his hand.

JOHN  
>I'm sorry. Can I borrow them?<p>

CHIN  
>Yes. (to Allison) See you later.<p>

Chin turns back to his computer.

JOHN  
>Our forces are almost ready.<p>

ALLISON  
>Bye, Chin.<p>

John leads Stefan and Allison out. Chin looks after them. He looks worried.

EXT. PALMDALE – EVENING

In groups of three, 21 2-person ordinance-laden ultralights take to the air from the well-maintained runway. They avoid Lancaster and fly low.

Near an ultralight in the next-to-last group on the runway, John suits up as does SALINA BLAIR (21) a red-haired woman with a faint British commonwealth accent. Standing with them are

Allison, Stefan, William and MAJOR GENERAL EDWORD, the leader of the Australian resistance and the air forces.

STEFAN  
>Don't be a hero.<p>

JOHN  
>Yes, bro.<p>

SALINA  
>Don't worry. I won't let<br>him get into trouble.

STEFAN  
>No you won't. Salina Blair.<p>

Oooo...another one of those Allison stares. Salina doesn't wilt.

John and Stefan look at Allison...they don't seem confident.

STEFAN  
>Give me a minute.<p>

John and Stefan pull Allison off to the side, out of earshot of the other two. Allison looks concerned.

ALLISON  
>What's wrong?<p>

STEFAN  
>You have to stay here with Edword and Chin.<p>

ALLISON  
>No. I'll go.<p>

Allison shakes her head. Stefan looks like he's remembering something.

STEFAN  
>Your wound is better but you still can't fight.<br>Please stay here for me, Alise. Just this time.  
>You know I can't live without you.<p>

ALLISON  
>Stefan, I can't too. So we should<br>go on this battle together.

STEFAN  
>Please Alise.<p>

Allison can't decline him.

ALLISON  
>Okay.<p>

John, Stefan and Allison return to the Hummingbirds.

JOHN  
>I didn't expect this before.<p>

STEFAN  
>This is another reason for you.<p>

Salina is getting into the pilot seat.

ALLISON  
>Stefan. I believe in you.<br>Please come back.

Stefan concludes with an understanding smirk before folding himself into the passenger seat of the other Hummingbird. William gets into the pilot seat of the same Hummingbird. John gets into the passenger seat of Salina's Hummingbird.

EXT. PALMDALE - MOMENTS LATER

The last two flights of "HUMMINGBIRDS" take to the air as Edword and Allison watch.

EDWORD  
>It's good to have a psychic in this battle.<p>

ALLISON  
>Yes. I'm so proud to be his wife.<p>

They smile to each other.

ALLISON  
>Let's go.<p>

Allison turns and heads to the bunker. Edword follows.

EXT. OVERPASS – NIGHT

The First Street Bridge. Rusting chain-link fence and graffiti- covered walls. A car stops at the empty street.

A TREMENDOUS BLUE-WHITE GLARE suddenly spills out between the columns of the overpass. AGENT STEWART(S01EP04) alone and drunkenly in his car whips his head around at the source of the light. He pulls over quickly, in time to see...

The powerfully arcing electrical discharge reaches its peak between the columns. Lightning climbs the chain-link fence and light standards, lighting up the night, and papers swirl in a blasting whirlwind.

Stewart climbs from his car as the glow fades. He sees vapor dissipating as he approaches the spot where he saw the strange light.

ANOTHER STEWART glides from a shadowed doorway behind the cop. Nothing special about him. The flash of light and fact that he is naked are pretty good clues that he just arrived from the future. His features are handsome bordering on severe.

STEWART, faces with himself forward him. Examining each other. Stewart talks as every drunken man talks.

STEWART  
>Who are you?<p>

T-STEWART  
>So who are you?<p>

STEWART  
>FBI Agent Stewart.<p>

T-Stewart looks at him up and down.

T-STEWART  
>I'm FBI Agent Stewart.<p>

STEWART  
>No. No. No. You...<p>

T-Stewart quickly grabs Stewart at the neck, smashes it. Stewart falls on the ground. Dead.

T-Stewart kneels down beside the dead and starts to steal the clothes.

EXT. SALINA'S HUMMINGBIRD - SUNSET

John stays focused despite the ground-hugging flight. In the distance, specks in the sky show the other trios of ultralights.

EXT. NEAR FRESNO - SUNSET

JACK VAN METER (45) stands outside her tent, a T-888 endo guard nearby. Out toward Fresno, columns of black smoke rise high into the air. As Jack turns to the endos, we see his eyes flash electric red. He nods to them and then turns back.

VAN METER  
>We'll see, Stefany. We'll see.<p>

Jack faces the battle again, happy.

EXT. MCGUIRE GUNNERY RANGE - SUNSET

John, Stefan, William and Salina are on the ground. The other Hummingbirds are easily viewed, and are dive-bombing the large facility near Depot 37.

Plasma shots rise up into the air from the metal, but the nimble ultralights manage to evade without taking too much damage. Many are now breaking off their runs to land in the nearby desert.

The two crew members of each Hummingbird immediately advance on the Skynet facility, plasma rifles firing at targets of opportunity.

John's watching through binoculars. Stefan looks to the east.

STEFAN  
>Lieutenant.<p>

John turns and looks where Stefan is looking.

BINOCULAR VIEW

Marching in from the east: Bedell leading his team (Kyle, Derek, Alvin, Nevlin, Nelson, Jason and more) battle machines.

BACK TO SCENE

JOHN  
>We can go now. They come.<p>

STEFAN  
>Are you ready?<p>

John nods.

EXT. BATTLEFIELD – NIGHT

THE BATTLE. Human troops is desperate combat with the machines. Bedell and the other lead them.

CLOSE ON They run through large stones, fires at the Hks in the air. No human falls now. Those Hks tries to fire them but they are faster.

Bedell runs and hides at largest stone with Derek, Nevlin and Kyle. At another large stone nearby them, are Alvin, Nelson and Jason.

DEREK  
>(pants)<br>We can't break them all.

BEDELL  
>We won't break them all. We just have to<br>give Stefan the time. Time to destroy  
>the factory from inside. Let's go.<p>

Bedell picks his grenade up and throws it to the machines outside our scene. They all then quickly gets out from hiding and continues with machines by their plasma rifles.

TILT UP and LOOK DOWN, We can see more soldiers and air forces go on battle from the view. Now four Hummingbirds and five Hks fall on the ground. We see many explosions on the battlefield as more endos (T-888s, T-600s and T-800s) exits from the factory. Fighting with humans by their plasma rifles. HK Tanks turn and fire to many humans.

Explosions! Plasma-weapons firing like searing strobe-light. Soldiers are cut down as they run. Fiery explosions light the ranks of advancing machines.

WE TURN OUR CAMERA TO LOOK EVERYTHING IN THE BATTLEFIELD. The humans are less than machines but they still fight for their hope.

ZOOM IN AT THE LARGE STONE NEARBY THE FACTORY, around one hundred T-888s and T-600s are getting out from the factory. They all are with their plasma weapons.

Two Hummingbirds fly lower and try to cut some of them down but those machines can fire those birds, bringing them down in fiery explosions nearby the factory.

CLOSE ON THE LEFT CORNER OF THE FACTORY.

We see John, Stefan, Salina, and William getting inside the factory so silently and carefully.

LOW ANGLE NEARBY JOHN'S FEET

WEAVER-SNAKE slithers around his feet for a while before claws faster inside the factory through the door. Then John and his friends slowly get in.

IT seems they don't get attention to Weaver-SNAKE.

CAMERA MOVES BACKWARD, TURNS, AND FINDS BEDELL'S TEAM IN THE BATTLE. WE FIND THEM ABOUT TWO HUNDRED METERS AWAY FROM THE FACTORY.

Bedell and his team fight with machines so hard.

A T-600, fires a plasma shot to Bedell...

...but he's faster, he runs and fires back at that endos.

DEREK AND KYLE, battle with machines together. They are away from Bedell about four meters.

DEREK  
>(pants)<br>Grenade. Kyle.

Kyle explores his clothes and finds his last grenade. He suddenly throws it to the far away sight. BOOM!

ALVIN and JASON run but they're not so fast as Bedell. They both are fired at their each left shoulder by a T-888 that holds two plasma rifles on its hands. Alvin falls on the ground. Jason stops running as they both look to that T-888. FIRE. T-888 can evade from their plasma shots.

But...

BACKWARD OF IT, Nevlin appears and punches in its chest then pulls its nuclear "heart" out. T-888 falls lifelessly.

NEVLIN  
>Let's go.<p>

Nevlin turns as a punch from off-camera attack on his face and a leg kicks him off. We turns, revealing a big T-800. Jason immediately rises his rifle up and blast it at the head.

Nevlin stands up and gives him a friendly smile.

NEVLIN  
>Thank you.<p>

Nevlin looks up and...

...NELSON with a rocket launcher, aims it at Nevlin's sight. FIRE. The rocket runs through Nevlin AND attacks on an HK.

Nevlin walks to Nelson and continues fighting with other machines together with protecting Jason and Alvin from their carelessness.

Another HK comes and fires at Alvin. Kill him dead.

Nelson quickly grabs Alvin plasma rifle up and then fires. A plasma shot attacks it. As it falls from the air to them, they bend down. It falls and explodes in front of us.

FIRE. SLOW, BOILING, ENORMOUS. FILLING FRAME.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. SKYNET FACTORY - NIGHT

Stefan, John, Salina and William enter this cracked-egg of a factory. The factory is mostly a shell. Cranes on overhead rails hung on gantries. Various automated stations, most not completely assembled, ring the expansive floor area.

As they all turn around, WEAVER-SNAKE besides John's left foot, slithers off him for a little before it MORPHS into Catherine Weaver who stands backward John. Their looks have been off Weaver for a long.

WEAVER  
>John!<p>

Everyone turns and sees Weaver. John's smile is formed up.

STEFAN  
>Weaver. Can you see anything?<p>

WEAVER  
>(as her eyes widen)<br>Salina. Backward.

Salina and we turn at the same time. Too late. A T-600 grabs her neck and smashes it so quickly. DEAD. Weaver extends out a sword-like arm which pierces the chest of the T-600. It then quickly retracts. The T-600 collapses.

Weaver holds in her hand the T-888 nuclear "heart". Everyone then looks at the dead.

WEAVER  
>It's my fault. I'm sorry.<p>

Weaver turns to Stefan.

WEAVER  
>Let's move.<p>

Weaver turns into the Weaver-Snake and quickly serpentines around the facility.

EXT. DEPOT 37 - NIGHT

The few SOLDIERS around head over to where the main battle was.

A shadow in the distance drags a travels from the desert toward Depot 37.

EXT. SKYNET FACTORY - NIGHT

Two shadowy figures, one carrying a large tank, the other dragging a large boxy device, travel toward Depot 37.

INT. FACTORY VIEW – NIGHT

We are at the balcony with Stefan, John and Weaver. They are looking down to the view under the balcony.

STEFAN  
>Where's this place?<p>

JOHN  
>Endoskeleton production zone.<p>

WEAVER  
>We've to go. Find the fuel cells.<p>

Stefan turns to leave.

EXT. BATTLEFIELD – NIGHT

Bedell runs evade many plasma shots through the long way to the factory. He aims his gun forward and fires all endos that is on his way. In b.g., the HK tank is destroyed by an explosion.

Derek and Kyle runs after him and helps him fire all endos around their way.

CAMERA ZOOMS OUT AND TURNS TO ANOTHER ZONE OF BATTLEFIELD, seeing Nevlin, Nelson and Jason fight with T-800s, T-600s and about twenty HKs that flying around them.

THE HUMAN TROOPS, fight and almost die. They all cut many T-600s down but some of them are cut down too.

THE LARGE BATTLE that we see, is very powerful with explosions and plasma-weapons. Now there are many humanoid machines from Fresno join the battle. The battle is more serious. Human troops will be lost.

INT. LARGE HALL - SKYNET FACTORY – NIGHT

This is the same large hall that used to be the parking lot of Depot 37. There are many automatic machines installed and working with T-8xx series endoskeletons. About ten T-600s station protect the large door. A plasma from outside attacks on a T-600. The rest turns.

STEFAN alone with his plasma rifle, stands and cuts T-600s down by his mind power so quickly as he can. Stefan turns back and gives a look to someone backward.

Stefan starts to run. He leads John, William and Weaver to the large gate.

STEFAN  
>How can we access into the room?<p>

JOHN  
>Your power?<p>

STEFAN  
>I'm sorry I can't. This gate<br>is too big.

They all turn to Weaver.

WEAVER  
>I think I can.<p>

Weaver turns into WEAVER-SNAKE then slithers to the gate.

EXT. BATTLEFIELD – NIGHT

A TEAM OF THE RESISTANCE in a intense fire-fight with terminator endoskeletons in the ruins of a building. Three T-600 advance, firing rapidly. Another (T-888), with flesh ripped open and back broken, gropes for a rifle on the ground.

ANGLE ON BEDELL, Bedell is hiding and fighting with machines, carefully and quickly. Derek runs to and bends on ground beside him. They look tired.

BEDELL  
>Skynet's reserve has come.<br>It's too much. How about you magazine?

Derek immediately shakes his plasma rifle.

DEREK  
>Bad news, Bedell. Do you have any...?<p>

BEDELL  
>No. My magazine is empty.<p>

DEREK  
>Damn it!<p>

Bedell turns around and sees a dead resistance fighter with an EMP and a plasma rifle. The dead is twenty meters away in the bare yard. He turns back to Derek, pokes him and points to the dead.

BEDELL  
>You see that?<p>

DEREK  
>Yes.<p>

BEDELL  
>Let's go.<p>

Derek and Bedell run from their hiding place together. To the dead and the weapons.

LATER, Bedell grabs a plasma rifle then aims it to those machines and continues fighting together with running.

WE ZOOM OUT AND SEE THE BATTLEFIELD as it is full of fighting, machines and humans.

INT. WAREHOUSE - DEPOT 37 – NIGHT

BLACK until the large door is opened. The light bulbs in the warehouse are automatically turned on. Stefan, John and William faces Weaver who is already inside the warehouse. In b.g., it's like in S01EP04 but there are many new machines installed.

AT THE CENTER OF THE WAREHOUSE

There is a large counter looks like some kind of glass cabinet. Inside it are about one hundred hydrogen fuel cells.

BACK TO WEAVER

Weaver and the other turn and slowly walk toward the counter.

STEFAN  
>Wow! These are perfect.<p>

WEAVER  
>Yes. Mr. Sunder.<p>

William gives an Oh-it's-here nods. He grabs a small C-4 up with its REMOTE DETONATOR.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT THREE**


	5. Act 4

**ACT**** FOUR**

**(Great sacrifice)**

BLACK;

SUPERIMPOSE(Tahoma, 25, center): "Painful Victory"

FADE IN:

INT. BUNKER BLACK-OPS – NIGHT

Allison and Edword enter the room. Chin stands up so quickly and goes to join them.

Allison can't stay at place, she starts walking around the room with some anxiety. She takes a little while before she determines. She turns to Edword.

ALLISON  
>Major General, do you have another bird?<p>

EDWORD  
>Wait here. I'm going to check it.<p>

Edword exits.

INT. WAREHOUSE – DEPOT 37 - NIGHT

Stefan and John completely install the small C-4 beside the counter of the hydrogen fuel cells as in b.g., Weaver and William are looking at them. In William's left hand is REMOTE DETONATOR. They turn their back to the gate and the hallway.

There's a quiet and unseen movement twenty meters away behind William.

STEFAN  
>(sighs)<br>Okay, we can go.

As the movement gets closer and becomes clearsighted, revealing JACK VAN METER. Jack runs to William so quietly and quickly.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
>Hey! William. Send the remote to me.<p>

SLOW MO;

Stefan reaches one of his hands backward as William are trying to send the REMOTE to him. One of Jack's hand grabs the REMOTE, snatch from William's hand as another hand pushes him away with non-human force. And he kicks Weaver so hard, sending her body away from him and collide with the wall.

VAN METER  
>It's mine.<p>

NORMAL;

John and Stefan suddenly turn and see him.

JOHN  
>Who are you?<p>

STEFAN  
>Jack Van Meter.<p>

That gets Jack's and John's attention but Jack seems interest it.

VAN METER  
>You know me?<p>

STEFAN  
>Yes. You killed my aunt.<p>

VAN METER  
>So you are Stefan. (smiles) Hi Stefany.<br>Long no see. How are you?

STEFAN  
>(to John)<br>John. Get out of here.

John is confused now. Stefan quickly turns and...

STEFAN  
>I said "Get out".<p>

VAN METER  
>Oh! This must be your friend.<p>

Jack immediately runs to and grabs John's neck with non-human speed. Jack lifts John in the air as John tries to free himself out but this isn't a human. Weaver runs across the warehouse launches herself at him, slamming him viciously into a wall. The remote falls on the floor.

WILLIAM, stands up, grabs a remote then helps John up to his feet.

WILLIAM  
>We gotta go.<p>

John takes a while, seeing Weaver who fighting Jack nearby a wall, before he intends to leave with William.

They run out and Stefan slowly follows.

WEAVER, throws Jack to another wall with all her strength.

JACK stands up and examines Weaver who is slowly and robotically walking to him.

JACK'S H.U.D.

This is Jack's display. Red user interface. Full color vision. And it looks like more T-888's H.U.D.

The system can't recognize Weaver as a terminator. SYSTEM SCAN ERROR

BACK TO SCENE

Weaver gets nearby him and punches at the face. She then transforms one of her hands into a sword-like shape, stabs through Jack's head at the chip.

Weaver pulls her hand out as it transforms back into a human form of the hand. Jack abruptly collapses.

Weaver MORPHS into WEAVER-SNAKE and slithers off faster than every snake can.

It takes a while for us to zoom in Jack's face. Jack slowly opens his eyes again and subtly smiles to us.

INT. BUNKER BLACK-OPS – NIGHT

Allison walks around and around this room. Chin sits at his computer and looks at her. Allison looks worried. She looks more worried if we compare this with the last time at her tent.

Allison can't stay at place.

CHIN  
>Alise, please stay with place.<br>You are hurting my eyes.

ALLISON  
>(anxious)<br>I'm sorry I can't.

Edword enters.

That stops Allison for walking around. She suddenly goes to him.

EDWORD  
>Okay. I find the last bird.<p>

Allison smiles happily as some of her anxiety disappear from her mind. We can know it from her look.

But something else still grow her anxiety in her mind.

ALLISON  
>Please lead me to it.<p>

EDWORD  
>Follow me.<p>

Edword turns, opens the door and exits. Allison quickly runs after him.

EXT. PALMDALE - NIGHT

Near an ultralight in the next-to-last group on the runway, Allison suits up as does Edword.

Allison turns to Edword then gives him an I-am-ready-to-go-now look. Edword responses by a nod.

It takes a while before they completely get into the Hummingbird.

INT. SKYNET FACTORY – NIGHT

Stefan, John and William re-enter the same cracked-egg of a factory.

As John and William completely exit the factory, Weaver runs to Stefan who turns to face her.

WEAVER  
>Let's go. I killed him.<p>

Stefan pauses for a minute before he shakes his head. Weaver is confused now. She seems misunderstanding.

STEFAN  
>No, you didn't.<p>

WEAVER  
>But I stabbed into the chip.<p>

STEFAN  
>The chip?<p>

WEAVER  
>Yes. Why?<p>

STEFAN  
>The chip is just helper and instructor<br>for him. He has human brain.

Weaver tilts her head.

EXT. BATTLEFIELD – NIGHT

The human resistance troops start to fall back as the machines move to kill them one after another. A LARGE EXPLOSION AND MANY PLASMA BLASTS AT THE CENTER OF THE BATTLEFIELD.

INT. SKYNET FACTORY – NIGHT

Weaver and Stefan, just as we left them.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
>He is still alive.<p>

WEAVER  
>Damn it!<p>

Weaver silvers herself.

STEFAN  
>Wait. I'll go. Please go to protect John.<p>

WEAVER  
>But you will.<p>

Weaver returns to human form.

STEFAN  
>Skynet's most strike forces are coming.<br>We have no choice. Someone has to sacrifice.  
>Someone that can blast this factory easily.<p>

WEAVER  
>No. Not you.<p>

STEFAN  
>It has to end here.<br>(shout) Go!

Weaver can't obstruct him.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
>Please go. Take care of John and take care of<br>Allison. Take care of every human.  
>(tears fall but not cry)<br>Tell Allison I always love her. Tell her I am  
>sorry. Tell her I do this for her. Say good bye<br>to her. And give her this thing.

Stefan picks a locket up from his pocket and hands it to Weaver.

WEAVER  
>You don't have to...<p>

Weaver keeps a locket inside her own pocket.

STEFAN  
>We have not much time.<br>(beat)  
>You have to go now.<p>

Weaver just nods before she runs out the factory. Stefan wipes his tears and then runs to his old way.

EXT. BATTLEFIELD – MIDNIGHT

AT THE CENTER OF THE BATTLEFIELD. Humans still battle hard with machines. But it looks like those humans are falling back.

Some of them still fight but they all is cut off by plasma-weapons of those machines.

CLOSE ON

BEDELL, Derek and Kyle fall back. On Bedell's hand is a walkie-talkie.

BEDELL (on radio)  
>Team fall back. Fall back.<p>

ZOOM OUT, TURN AROUND AND ANGLE ON THE LEFT CORNER OF THE FACTORY. We see John, Weaver, and William getting outside the factory so quickly. They run out as heroes.

CLOSE ON

John and William run through many dead fighters and machines. The HK tries killing them. Weaver is faster, she silvers and lengthens her arm strike it down in a fiery explosion.

William grabs a grenade up and throws it to the far left side of battlefield.

BOOM!

They still run. Run like hell. And their destination is the peak.

WE ZOOM OUT AS OUR POV. IS CHANGED TO A BINOCULAR VIEW.

William, John and Weaver run like hell. They are at twenty yards away from the action peak.

EDWORD (O.S.)  
>They are coming here.<p>

Binocular is turned to Bedell's location. Seeing Bedell's team is slowly falling back. Bedell and his team

EDWORD (O.S.)  
>Bedell is okay. His team is falling back.<p>

Binocular view disappears as we...

MATCH CUT TO:

EXT. ACTION PEAK – MIDNIGHT

Edword lowers his binocular. Beside him are Allison and Chin. They both hold plasma rifles on their hands. Edword turns to Allison and sees her. She is hopeful. He can't tell anything to her. Chin looks in his foster father's eyes and feels his worried. Chin flashes look at Allison before he turns back to his father. Nothing happens.

Our camera looks up to the sky seeing the full moon in the midnight. WE SLOWLY ZOOM IN TO THE MOON

From the sky look down to the:

EXT. BATTLEFIELD – MIDNIGHT

We see the battlefield in high and wide vision. The machines. Twenty HK-VTOLs flying around the battlefield, fifteen HK tanks, thirty T-600s, twenty T-888s , and a few T-800s. They all hunt and kill human resistance fighters that are falling back and regrouping.

We see John, William and Weaver run to join Bedell and his team.

CLOSE ON

John and his friends meet with Bedell at the edge of the battlefield.

Now they are twenty yards away from the Action Peak.

BEDELL  
>Where is Stefan?<p>

JOHN  
>Stefan?<p>

John turns and just recognizes that Stefan hasn't come with them.

WEAVER  
>We gotta go.<p>

JOHN  
>But Stefan?<p>

WEAVER  
>He need this. We gotta go now.<p>

An explosion beside them, it's from a plasma blast, it's from an HK-VTOL.

Weaver silvers and lengthens her arm strike it down to the ground away from them in a fiery explosion.

Then Weaver turns back.

WEAVER  
>Let's go.<p>

John can't do anything.

JOHN  
>(softly)<br>Let's go.

John runs off and the rest follows.

INT. WAREHOUSE – DEPOT 37 – NIGHT

Jack grabs a C-4 up after he completely uninstalls it. Stefan runs into the warehouse.

STEFAN  
>You need to put it down.<p>

Jack turns and sees Stefan.

JACK  
>(smiles)<br>Stefany. You surprise me.

STEFAN  
>Put it down or you will die here.<br>Your system disappeared. I can kill  
>you more easily.<p>

Jack steps to him but still stay away for a little.

JACK  
>How?<p>

EXT. ACTION PEAK – NIGHT

Bedell, Weaver, Derek, Kyle, William and John come to join Allison and Edword on the peak.

Nevlin and Nelson hold Jason walk after them. They all are okay.

Allison looks around finding Stefan. She walks to them.

ALLISON  
>Stefan, where's he?<p>

They all shake their head, "no". Allison beginning to cry.

ALLISON  
>(louder, crying)<br>Where is Stefan?

Allison grabs John's shoulders and jerks him.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
>Tell me where he is.<p>

John can't answer. He quickly pushes her off.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
>Tell me.<p>

JOHN  
>He's...<p>

STEFAN (V.O.)  
>Allison.<p>

All of them except machines, hear that. They turn around. Stefan is not here.

STEFAN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>Everyone. Can you here me?<p>

We realize those human "hear" the voice in their heads. Allison looks up to the sky then talks to the air.

ALLISON  
>Stefan. Where are you?<p>

STEFAN (V.O.)  
>The remote control won't work.<br>I'm still inside the factory.  
>I'm sorry. This is only one way.<p>

INT. WAREHOUSE – DEPOT 37 – NIGHT

Stefan stands beside the counter. His left index and middle fingers point to his head at the location that inside it is the pineal gland.

The dead has lay down backward, is Jack Van Meter. Jack is dead. No wound. No bruise. Nothing.

Stefan looks like every psychic when he talks. We can imagine he is like Sun Goku, Professor X, River Tam, Jean Grey, or more those mind users, more those psychics.

STEFAN  
>I'm sorry, Allison. This is the way...<p>

Stefan re-installs the C-4 back on the top of the counter.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
>I'm sorry. I can't go if my mission is incomplete.<p>

ALLISON (V.O.)  
>(talk so fair)<br>Please sweetie. Get back.  
>We can come back there later.<p>

We realize that he can listen her voice from the far away place like he is as the receiver. He can hear everyone's voices in the peak like he has tuned his mind for that like television channel tuner.

STEFAN  
>This is only one way. Allison.<br>(starts crying)  
>I'm sorry for everything.<br>Love you. I always will.

EXT. ACTION PEAK – SAME

They all like when we just left.

STEFAN (V.O.)  
>I love you more than my life.<br>I love every human more than  
>my life too. This is only one<br>way. Just tonight.

Allison drops to her knees. Her tears get out from both of her eyes. No one can help her.

ALLISON  
>(crying)<br>You are everything I have got.  
>You are my family. My mom and my<br>dad were gone. Then my sister was gone.  
>Now it's you who is going, now it's<br>my husband, my heart. Please  
>Stefan. I can't live without you.<p>

STEFAN (V.O.)  
>No. You can. You are stronger than<br>you think. John!

John hears his voice.

JOHN  
>What?<p>

STEFAN (V.O.)  
>Take care of Alise. I trust you.<br>Please take care of everyone I love.  
>Am I your friend, John? If I am a friend<br>to you, please do as I asked.

John lets out his tears from his eyes. He doesn't cry but he just feels sad.

JOHN  
>Okay. I'll do it.<br>(pause) My friend.

STEFAN (V.O.)  
>That's good. That's good.<p>

ALLISON  
>(crying)<br>I can't, Stefan, I can't.

As her tears fall along her face, we can see a finger touch it, it's Stefan. He's not here but it's his mind.

She can feel it. It's like her tears are touched by something like the air.

She sees his motion picture in front of her like he's a soul. It seems just her who can see this.

STEFAN  
>You can. If you really love me,<br>you have to let me do this.  
>It will be okay. It will be<br>good. It's for our future.

Stefan's motion picture turns to leave.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
>Good bye.<p>

The motion picture fades out and disappears in the air next to Allison. Allison still kneels and cries on the ground.

STEFAN (V.O.)  
>(whispering)<br>I love you. See you next life.

ALLISON  
>Stefan, I love you.<p>

INT. WAREHOUSE – DEPOT 37 – NIGHT

Stefan lowers both of his fingers as the last words get in his head:

ALLISON (V.O.)  
>Stefan, I love you.<p>

Stefan stands peacefully and glances hard at the C-4.

CLOSE ON C-4 as its timer automatically starts counting down.

00.01.00.

00.00.50.

00.00.45.

00.00.40.

00.00.30.

00.00.15. as...

STEFAN (O.S.)  
>(whispering)<br>Good bye Allison. I love you too.

00.00.05.

00.00.00.

BEEP! BEEP!

BOOM!

The large EXPLOSION, FIRE FILLING IN OUR FRAME.

MATCH CUT TO:

EXT. MCGUIRE GUNNERY RANGE - NIGHT

At the factory, in the distance, we see smoke begin to rise. Explosions. And take shape.

A mushroom cloud.

WE ZOOM OUT TO:

EXT. ACTION PEEK – NIGHT

Everyone even Allison looks up and sees it now, begins to feel it. A warm wind brushes their tearful faces and suddenly its upon them:

It's very LARGE EXPLOSION, like when the world melting in a nuclear apocalypse in 2012. Now it's the time for Skynet to recognize and feel like every human when the first bomb attacked on humanity.

It's different. Now it's not just Skynet that loss the factory. It's humanity too. Humans loss one of their heroes now.

They all even Weaver cry out of sad.

TRACK OVER-Weaver's tears are like fresh water but when they fall on the ground, they become many drops of mimetic poly-alloy and flow back, the liquid metal blob. Next to it is the boot of Weaver. The mercury blob crawls and rejoins the main mass, disappearing into the "boot".

BACK TO THE SCENE

Derek and Kyle lean their heads to each other. They look tired.

Jason, weakening from his blood loss. Nevlin and Nelson still hold him on his feet.

John and William both stand and cry so manly.

Edword and Chin have tearful faces but not cry. They look down to Allison who still kneels down forward them, she's like she losses everything she loves now. They slowly step to her. Chin touches one of his hands on her shoulder.

Allison turns up to look at her friend.

CHIN  
>Let's go. We need to get out of here.<p>

Allison wipes her tears from her face by her hands. She gathers all her strength to stand up and smiles to them.

ALLISON  
>I will be okay. Let's go.<p>

But you can tell she won't.

ALLISON  
>I should be strong and continue<br>living my life for him.

They can't keep sad all the time. Some of them start to leave. Nevlin and Nelson first hold Jason and walk off. Then William follows them. Edword takes Chin leave Allison at her way.

Only John, Allison and Weaver still be there. John and Weaver walk to Allison. They tries to console her. They touch their hands on her shoulders.

ALLISON  
>(as a tear flows form her left eye)<br>He was everything for me. He had taken care of  
>me along this war. (beat) He has never left<br>me alone until now...

JOHN  
>You have to understand what he did.<br>He did it for every human. Everyone  
>is his friend. He taught that this<br>way can help us better.

WEAVER  
>I'm so proud. I have never seen so good<br>guy like him.

ALLISON  
>(wipes her tears, to no one in particular)<br>Thank you for everything, Stefan.

Allison smiles so proudly. The trio then turns to look the view of McGuire Gunnery Range.

WE PAN OVER ALONG THEIR SIGHT TO LOOK AT THE BATTLE-HARDEN BATTLEFIELD AND THE RUINS OF SKYNET FACTORY. The factory now has become a big hole from the great explosion.

It's not end here. You know this fate.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. LOS ANGELES - NIGHT

SUPERIMPOSE: "A PREVIOUS FUTURE"

SUPERIMPOSE: "25 DECEMBER 2027"

HK's track through the skull-strewn debris field that was once Los Angeles. AERIAL HKs fly by and T-8xx Endos walk through the landscape like chrome-plated SS.

CAMERON (V.O.)  
>Mostly, though, stories are about<br>the beginnings and ends that happen  
>in the middle.<p>

ZOOM-IN on one of the few buildings standing. Humans guard

it and fight valiantly against the HKs and Endos approaching.

INT. TOPANGA TDE ROOM – NIGHT

The room is all about power: generators, transformers, etc. PREVIOUS FUTURE STEFAN stands on a platform.

CAMERON PHILLIPS, battle-hardened and scarred, works controls with T-1001-GOODNOW (S02EP19).

CAMERON (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>Some stories has an end to connect to<br>other stories.

Stefan steps out from the platform.

STEFAN  
>Okay, I understand that. I'm sorry<br>about John and John Henry.

CAMERON  
>Never mind. Are you ready? Hey!<br>I'm sorry about your Allison.

STEFAN  
>Never mind. Everything has passed.<br>Okay. Again. Go to 1963 then what?

CAMERON  
>Build up the vault within the bank,<br>create a time machine, invent the rifle  
>, and then come back. It's not hard.<br>You will be the best engineer. I think  
>this job is right for you.<p>

Stefan smiles as he slowly steps back into the platform.

STEFAN  
>Yes. It's not hard.<p>

T-1001  
>(Goodnow's techno voices)<br>Are you ready?

STEFAN  
>Do it.<p>

T-1001 hits a button on her control.

An energy bubble forming around Stefan as threads of electrical discharge dance about.

CAMERON (V.O.)  
>Sometimes the end is the beginning.<p>

Just as Stefan and the energy bubble fade from existence:

FADE TO:

EXT. THE BANK – INCOMPLETE – NIGHT

SUPERIMPOSE: "1963"

We see the structure of the bank that we have watched from S01EP01. It looks like every incomplete building.

Lightning and wind and other disruptive effects usher in the blue ENERGY BUBBLE that has formed twenty meters away from the structure of the bank. It dissipates.

Kneeling on one knee is the naked Stefan, who slowly rises and trembles.

He looks up to the sky and then forms up a proud smile on his face.

STEFAN  
>This is for you, John. For my real friend.<p>

He then scans around the structure before he runs to it.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT FOUR**

**THE END**


End file.
